Hetalia High
by Jasse99
Summary: Sign your oc up for hetalia high.
1. Sign up

Ok so im doing a Hetalia high school fic and I need 5 people to be in it so just fill this out and post it to me in Private messages.

Name:

Age:

Grade:

OC Country:

Schedule:

What do you look like?

What do you like to do in your spare time?

Do you have any siblings if you have what are their names?

Crush?


	2. They who got in

Information

These are the countries who have gotten into our private school.

Algeria Human name: Jasmine Chenine

Republic of Ireland Human name: Ciara Kirkland

Mexico Human name: Erica Hernandez

Wonderland Human name: Alice Quincy

Rie Human name: Lani Firel


	3. First Day

Jasmine sighed as her mother pulled up in the parking lot of her new school she was supposed to live in for the next four years. Jasmine was an Algerian sophmore who had moved to America to attend at the Hetalia High school. She wasn't really excited to go to this school and her brother Youssef wasn't either. They didn't know anybody but each other. And Jasmine really didn't want to spend her time with her annoying older brother.

"So here we are!" Her mother said cheerfully. They said their goodbyes and made their way to the principal's office.

"Hi im Youssef Chenine and this is my sister we are new-"Youssef was cut off by the secretary .

"Say no more here are your room keys schedules and uniforms oh and here's a map." She handed us Blue uniforms (you know how the gakuen high uniform looks like) two keys and a map for each of us.

"Thank you" Jasmine said. The old woman smiled at her. "Such a polite young lady" The old woman said to herself. The siblings turned to each other looking each other's in the eyes.

"So this is it" He said.

"Sharing a room in 15 years" Jasmine said.

"And now we are going separate ways." He said. (yea I was watching sweet life on deck when I wrote this)

"Bye!" They said in simultaneously. Jasmine turned to the stairs and looked at her key. "Room 209" she said to herself and started to walk up the stairs. But she didn't come far before she bumped into a very unpleasant surprise. Right before she was going to apologize she heard a too familiar French laugh.

"Ohonhonhonhon look who we `ave `ere." Jasmine glared at the Frenchman.

"Oh my god out of all people why you." Jasmine said.

"By the sound of your tone it doesn't sound like you're happy to see me." Francis said.

"What do you think?" She snapped at him.

"It's nice to see you again too." He said sarcastic. Jasmine sighed.

"Yea, yea nice to see you too." She said.

"I'll see you later then" Jasmine started to walk further up the stairs until she was on the 6 floor and started to walk down the hall.

"207 208 here it is 209." She opened the door to see a girl whit black hair and green eyes and her eyebrows well let's just call them huge. She was wearing black jeans and a forever free Ireland t-shirt.

" Hi im Ciara Kirkland you?" She said and reached out her hand. Jasmine took her hand and shook it.

"im Jasmine Chenine nice to meet you" She said with a smile. Ciara smiled back.

"Looks like we`re gonna room togheter." Ciara said and plumped down on the bed. Jasmine lifted her bags into her side of the room.

"So where are you from?" Ciara asked.

"Algeria and im guessing you're from Ireland." Ciara laughed.

"That's right I guess the shirt gives it away." They both laughed.

"I like you you`re fun to be around." Ciara said.

"I like you too you seem like a good time"

"So tell me about yourself."

"Um well I have two brothers Youssef and Hassan I like to read and write oh and I love to sing you?." Jasmine said.

"Oh me I have a younger brother named Shane and three older brothers named Allistor Arthur and Dylan I love to sing and dance and I play the harp." Ciara said.

"Cool um where's the bathroom?" Jasmine asked.

"In there"

Meanwhile

"Hiro, Kami wait up." Lani yelled to her brothers.

"What do you want now" Kami asked.

"You have my backpack" Lani said calmly pointing at the red backpack on Kami's shoulder.

"Oh" Kami blushed and gave her the backpack. While she handed him his blue one. Lani pulled her back pack onto her shoulders and pulled her bag behind her. She took a look at her map. "Room 208" She said to herself. "Ok and that's on the 6 floor." She walked to the elevator.

"Hold the elevator." A voice yelled. Lani looked up to see an blonde boy with messy eyebrows running against the elevator. She pushed the hold button.

"oh thanks poppet." The boy said as he entered the elevator.

"Im Arthur Kirkland you?" Lani blushed.

"I-Im Lani Firel." Lani said. `good one Lani` Lani said mentally kicking her own butt.

"No need to be embarrassed Love" he said. Lani blushed again. `he is so cute no you don't know this guy` Lani thought. The ride had an awkward silence. Lani walked out of the elevator.

"See you around then poppet" Arthur said waving good bye. Lani waved back. Lani walked into the hallway and looked after her room. She opened her door where two girls was.

"Hello im Erica Hernandez and this is Alice Quincy who are you?" She said.

"Oh um im Lani nice to meet you both!" Lani said putting her backpack down.

"This is gonna be so much fun" Erica said.

_this time skip is brought to you by flying mint bunny_

Jasmine sat in history class not listening to what the teacher was saying. When she heard someone sitting next to her. She turned her head to see the sexiest boy she had ever seen. He had red fiery hair, forest green eyes and pale skin smoking a cigarette. She looked at him.


End file.
